


Two Whiskeys on the Rocks

by The_Lupine_Sojourner



Series: Rowena McCoy's Adventures in Space [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And Scotty Gets One Too, Bones is re-married, Bones is so done with Kirk, Canon Character/Original Character, F/M, Kirk and Bones friendship, No Slash, No Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, So...I gave Bones another wife, Spock and Kirk friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner
Summary: Rowena Scot had seen his kind before when she served him two on-the-rocks whiskeys; the bitter divorcee who doesn't know what else to do but drink away their sorrows. Heck, they were her most common costumers.But, then he mentions his very sick daughter and something changes in her opinion of him. She pockets the number he gives her and befriends him, and their feelings increase as they enlist in Starfleet as a change of pace, a fresh start, and a way to let their newfound love flourish...though, the Romulans were NOT in their plans.Bones/OC.Reboot!Universe.





	1. From Meeting to Dating

**** Being a bartender means you learn a lot about the utter depravity men are capable of. Women, too. Humans in general- -though aliens are not without guilt, as well- -can be  _ ruthless  _ to each other, petty and embittered to the point of brutal vengeance on their wrong-doers. 

That being said, I oftentimes find myself feeling for the victims, left to pick themselves up after all was said and done. Alcohol seemed a popular coping mechanism among our kind (and several species of aliens, too). Then  _ he _ walked in. He sat at the bar and ordered two whiskeys on the rocks, puffy eyes mainly denoting lack of sleep. “Damn woman…” He groans, shooting an entire whiskey straight back. He was quite handsome with his square jaw, slightly grown out black hair, and the lukewarm dark brown eyes of someone who’s been dragged through the Seven Rings of Hell in mere hours. “Taking the entire planet with her!” He says, shooting the other drink back. 

“Slow down; you’ll get alcohol poisoning.” I tease, unable to help it. He merely scoffs and orders two more drinks. Sighing, I refill his glasses and hand them back. “So, mind telling a humble bartenders your troubles?” I ask, leaning my elbows on the counter. The man sighs. 

“First, I think I should introduce myself.” That wasn’t uncommon, but something about this guy made my heart skip a beat. He was so...genuinely polite. A good person who’d just been dragged through the mud. “Leonard McCoy, soon to be Medical Officer McCoy.” I nod. 

“Rowena Scott, about to be Medical Officer Scott.” I tell him. He raises a brow.

“You’re enlisting, too?” He asks. I nod.

“Yeah, soon as I study some more and get a little more in my bank. Dad wasn’t thrilled when I told him, but it’s what I want, so Mom talked him off the ledge, so to speak.” Leonard nods, sucking back a third drink. He then smirks and slides the other to me. I roll my eyes. “Good heavens, you’re bold.” I tease, nonplussed (or so I told myself). It wasn’t the first time I was chatted up or hit on by a patron at the bar, after all. I could handle it. I slide the drink back. “I’m still working, Leo.” Leonard frowns. 

“‘Leo’?” He parrots, looking like he’s sucking a lemon. I chuckle. 

“Yeah. Shorter than ‘Leonard’.” I say with a shrug. I then turn and serve another patron and by the time I get back to Leonard’s chair, I am left with four empty whiskey glasses and a money note with a handwritten one tucked under it. 

_ Been fun meeting you, Rowena. Way things are going, might be seeing more of you. So, here’s my vidscreen information.  _

Listed below that was the series of numbers and letters that would sync our two vidscreens. Again, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, but this  _ was _ the first time I pocketed the note. After Monty graduated, I’d been getting more and more lonely. Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to.

=#=#=#=#=

Next time I saw him, I was waiting for patrons. It was a slow day, and I was incredibly bored at only two hours into my shift. He was suddenly seated at the bar. 

“Two whiskeys, on the rocks.” He croaks, and I take a second to drink in just how bad he’d gotten in the two days since I’d last seen him. He hadn’t shaved or trimmed his hair, he hadn’t showered, and he was wearing the same clothes. As I am pouring the drinks, his fists slam on the counter, startling me a little, and I almost spill the whiskey. I then realize that he’d already been drinking tonight. I frown. How was this guy still  _ functioning _ ?! “The  _ nerve _ of that woman! Actin’ like it’s all my fault!” He slurs, downing a drink as easily as he had last time, but I knew those puffy eyes were from both too much drinking and crying (but mainly drinking), but lack of sleep certainly didn’t help matters. 

“Leo, seriously, slow down!” I snap. 

“Seriously, stay out of it.” He retorts, gripping the other drink protectively. I sigh. 

“I think you should tell me what’s happening with you before I have to take you to a hospital.” He sighs. 

“Prob’ly. Look, it’s a story you prob’ly hear a lot here.” He says, sipping the second whiskey, twirling the rest thoughtfully. “I met a girl, thought it was love, married too soon, whole nine yards.” He groans, scrubbing his hands over his face, sighing heavily. “Want to hear the rest?” He asks, eyes down. I tilt my head. Here was something new; I’d taken rants, screams, sobs, but not polite requests if I actually  _ wanted _ to hear his tale. For that reason alone, I agreed. 

“Eh, it’s a slow night, anyway.” I quip, leaning my elbows on the bar with a shrug. He chuckles without humor.

“Well, and this is the difference ‘tween me an’ the rest, most likely; I only joined the medical field because of my daughter.” He gulps down another hefty portion of his drink, as if to steel himself for what he’s about to say. “My little girl, Johana...she’s sick.  _ Real _ sick. And my woman blames  _ me _ fer the whole thing, like I gave Johana the- -” He chokes off, beginning to sob. I feel my heart shatter and I decide to ignore whatever protocol told me to do about people like this, because in this moment, Leo needed a friend, not just a bartender. So I come out from behind the bar and give the man a hug. “I just...there’s  _ nothing _ to be done, and Ellen just...she just ignores that and guilt-trips me!” He cries. I rub his back comfortingly. 

“That’s just her messed up way of trying to process all this, I’m afraid. I am so sorry she’s making you feel this way.” He clutches me tighter to him like I was a lifeline and he was a drowning man. I blush, but don’t move to end the contact.

“And now we’re gettin’ divorced with a dying daughter to top it all off.” He then straightens up, gently pushing me back. “So, I should be getting back. It’s my night to take care of Johana.” I exchange looks with an employee just arriving who seems to pick up on what was happening. No  _ way _ was I taking this guy anywhere but home to sleep the alcohol off.

“...Fine, just go.” He says, waving me on. I grin. 

“Thanks!” Leo looks at me strangely. 

“What’re you doing?” He asks, speech slurring slightly. I roll my eyes, taking his arm over my shoulder. 

“What do you think, genius? You’re too drunk to even call a ride, much less get there in one piece. I’m taking you home.”

“Winnie, yeh don’t have t- -”

“Yes, I do. Now shut up!” 

=#=#=#=#=

Thus began a very unlikely friendship involving me giving him half-off ice cream- -but don’t tell the manager!- -instead of whiskey whenever he wanted to go to a bar, as I found serving ice cream to be a far better job for me than serving drinks (plus it pays better). And Leo had somehow known I’d switched jobs, showing up at my new work rather than a bar. 

Doesn’t mean he didn’t have a flask on him at virtually all times, but it was at least a start. I quickly learned that Leonard liked Butter Rum with pecan pieces...and a little extra rum. I’d pretend not to notice and we became inseparable. We talked about a lot of things, but mainly it was just to let Leo rant about his ex-wife. 

“I  _ mean _ it! She really took the whole damn  _ planet _ !” He was saying currently. “She’s stripped me of  _ everything _ ! All I got left is my bones.” He grumbles, stirring his ice cream absently. I crack a smile. Leonard notices. And groans. 

“Seriously?” He asks. I shrug. 

“You  _ are _ a doctor.” Leonard sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It fits.” 

“I’d really rather you not call me ‘Bones’, darlin’.” I grin and shrug. 

“I was just teasing.” I then laugh at myself and McCoy joins in. 

=#=#=#=#=

“You sure about this?” He asks, puffy eyes searching my own. I nod shakily. Why did he invite  _ me _ again? This was  _ extremely _ personal for him. Why am I here?

“Y-yeah, I’m sure.” I had to do this. For him and to honor my promise to be here for him. 

“Not too late to- -” We’re interrupted by a snide, snivelling voice. 

“Oh, Lennie, how decent of you to show up.” I turn and see a snobby, well-dressed woman with completely exaggerated expressions and features. I instantly hate her, even before I deduced that she was the satanic ex-wife Leonard was so fond of ranting about. I scowl. 

“Of  _ course _ he’d show up, Ellen!” I snap. “It’s his kid’s  _ funeral _ !” The woman glares right back at me. Then huffs. 

“Have fun with your new  _ toy _ , Leonard.” She drawls, dragging her nail across his chin as she stalks away. 

“That woman! That is  _ so _ messed up!” I growl to myself. Leo glares after her, then deflates and his lips tremble as he takes a breath. 

“She is going to be the death of me.” He groans, voice wavering. I shake my head, exhaling slowly to regain control of myself. 

“Let’s just find our seats. As far away from that beesh as possible.” Leo chuckles weakly. 

“‘Beesh’?” He asks. I smack his arm playfully. 

“Oh, hush!” Unfortunately, the funeral starts as soon as we are seated and all cheer dies. 

=#=#=#=#=

“So...what did Ellen mean by ‘toy’?” I ask, confused, a few days of screwing up my courage later. 

Leonard sighs. Since the funeral, he’d been different, more...friendly, but less inclined to discuss Johana or Ellen, really. He suddenly became interested in  _ me _ and my favorite things and wants and desires.

I never told him the one thing I wanted most; him, happy and genuinely content, finally moving past this awful experience. I didn’t want to jeopardize the friendship we’d formed, the trust we had between us.

“Well...she seems to think I’ve rebounded from our divorce...onto you.” He replies I grimace a little at the uncouth mental picture that conjured up, despite the blush in my cheeks. 

“Oh. Well, you  _ do _ seem quite fond of me.” I tease, poking his side. He gives me a genuine smile. 

“Of course I am. Everyone else just pities me. You’re the only one actually  _ trying _ to do something to help. I like that about you.” I blush a little and smile. 

“Oh, really?” I reply. “And here I thought it was my witty one-liners.” Leo laughs. 

“Oh, those really help your case, believe me.” I grin widely. I was more happy than I probably should be at the knowledge that Leonard Horatio McCoy (yes, his middle name is Horatio; feel free to do what you will with that knowledge),  _ God _ of sarcastic, witty one-liners, enjoyed  _ mine _ . It was a nice, warm feeling, really. But platonic, pure and simple. 

...I think.

=#=#=#=#=

I raced down the street to the park Bones and I usually meet at, giddy and bouncy. After all, it wasn’t everyday you got  _ this _ kind of good news! Then, just as I prepare to step off the pathway and make my way up to our usual meeting spot on the crest of a hill, I trip, nearly spilling our ice cream everywhere, when out of nowhere, a strong figure sighs, grabs the back of my shirt, and hauls me back a step so I can regain my balance. I spin, already knowing who it was, grinning wildly. 

“Hey, Leo!” I chirp, thrusting his ice cream into his hands. “I got accepted!” I exclaim, unable to keep it in any longer. He stares at me for a second, then he starts laughing. 

“That’s great! Me, too!” He then side-hugs me easily as we walk to our usual spot. “For a little while, I was worried for yah, but...you somehow managed it.” I roll my eyes. 

“Oh, stop! You helped me study for the entrance exam! I’m sure that’s part of why I passed.” Leonard shrugged. 

“That, and you’re pretty much the smartest girl I know.” I blush a little and tuck my hair behind my ears.  _ Damn _ , he’s smooth. 

“Hey, now. I’m not a bartender anymore. No need to sweet-talk me.” I reply, slipping out of the embrace to sit down. He just rolls his eyes and sits beside me. 

“I’m just stating facts, Winnie.” I blush even more and turn my head. 

“Over exaggerated facts.” I mumble. Leonard gently grips my chin and makes me look at him. His eyes...I’ve never seen them like that. They’re  _ completely _ happy and warm and...it’s truly a miracle he can look like this, after everything he’s been through. 

“Rowena, you are  _ amazing _ . I  _ mean _ that. You just...give and give and- -ah, to  _ Hell _ with it!” Then, he’s leaning in and grabbing me and suddenly I’m leaning in, too, and we’re kissing and it’s everything I thought a first kiss should be. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it.” He whispers when we break apart for air, his hands still on my shoulder blades where he’d gently pulled me in. I can only sit there processing everything for a few seconds. 

“...What are you apologizing for, Leo?” I then ask, smirking. “That was…” Unable to verbalize the extent to which I’d enjoyed the kiss, I decide to show, not tell, and pull him in for another kiss. 

=#=#=#=#=

“I don’t want to fly there.” He groans. I roll my eyes. 

“Come on, Leo. We  _ have  _ to fly there. No other way.” 

“Then tell them ‘thanks, but no thanks’ for me, will yah?” I shake my head fondly, spinning him around and shoving him onto the shuttle. 

“Oh,  _ no _ you don’t!” I chirp, steering him deeper inside. “You’ve already paid tuition, buster! Get on the shuttle already!” He groans and starts walking on his own. 

“Fine. I gotta take a whiz. Be back. Save me a seat, will yah?” He grumbles, slouching off to the bathroom, his head nearly brushing the ceiling. I sigh in fond exasperation, watching his back fade away as I move to reserve two seats. As I focus on buckling in, I hear a passenger take the seat two down from me, as I’d placed my bag on Leo’s seat, telling an African-American woman he ‘still didn’t get first name’. I look up to see a handsome blonde man with sharp, enticing blue eyes. He smiles politely at me once he was through giving an equal smile to the other woman. I smile back. 

He then looks away and I reach over to pull out a book to read on the hour and a half long shuttle ride to the Academy. Then, after a few minutes of reading, I frown, wondering what was taking Leonard so long. I sigh, putting my bookmark in, setting it down on my seat, and walking over to the bathroom. 

“Leo? You in there?” I ask, knocking softly on the door. 

“Yeah, Win. I’m here.” He grumbles. 

“It’s been five minutes. You okay?” I press. He groans. 

“I was thinking...I’d just hang in here.” He replies vaguely. I frown. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“For how long?” 

“...The whole ride.” I roll my eyes. He’d mentioned something about a severe dislike of flying, but this was  _ ridiculous _ . 

“Leonard, really. Come on. I’ll be right beside you. It’ll be- -” 

“Sir, you need to get out of the restroom immediately. We cannot allow anyone to be in there when we’re about to take off.” Came an officer’s voice and a woman came into view a second later, opening the door and dragging Leonard out. “If you need a doctor, sir- -”

“I don’t  _ need _ a doctor, dammit! I  _ am _ a doctor!” Leo snaps back in reply. I sigh, turning to the woman. 

“So sorry.” I mumble. “I’ll just- -”

“You need to get him back to his seat, ma’am.” She cuts me off. I nod. 

“I  _ had _ one! In the bathroom! With  _ no _ windows!” Leonard replies snappishly as he stubbornly resists my tugging toward the seats. 

“You need to return to your seat,  _ now _ !” The woman huffs, quickly losing patience. 

“Leo, are you- -” I begin to ask, but he interjects.

“I’m fine, Winnie!” Leonard sighs, wrenching his arm free. “I just suffer from aviophobia, which means fear of dying in something that flies!” I frown at the revelation, but set it aside for now.

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I’ll  _ make _ you sit down!” She replies, glaring up at him. After a few tense seconds, Leonard deflates, subtly taking my hand, nodding and moving to sit. 

“Fine.” He growls. 

“Thank you.” The woman replies hotly. I sigh and smile at the woman, even as Leonard tugs me toward my seat gently. 

“So sorry, again.” I mumble. She just sighs and walks away. I then buckle myself back in. “Want to listen to my music and borrow a book?” I ask. “I gotta few.” He shrugs as Captain Pike’s voice clears us for takeoff.

“I’ll be fine, long as we’re holdin’ hands, darlin’.” He mumbles, and I swear he has a tint of red to his cheeks. “Though, I may throw up on yah.” He growls as he lets go of my hand for a second to grab the harness, peeking over at the blonde guy on his other side. “Either of you.” I shrug. 

“You could also aim for the floor.” I point out. The blonde man on Leonard’s other side looks over at to him. 

“I think these things are pretty safe.” He muses. Leonard glares at him. 

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait til yer sitting pretty with a case o’ Andorian Shingles. See if yer still so relaxed when yer eyeballs are bleeding!” I roll my eyes, refraining- -barely- -from chuckling. 

“Babe, those tragedies are a million to one chances. Just breath, picture our hill, okay? Butter Rum ice cream on a hot day, just enjoying the sun.” Leonard smiles. 

“Thanks fer trying, but space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.”

“Oh, don’t be overdramatic. Besides, alien sickness spreading to humans is not common.” I reply, waving off his concern. The guy beside me just smirks and manages an even, deadpan voice for his next words. 

“She’s right, and, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space…” Leonard nods, digging in his coat pocket. 

“Leo, don’t.” I caution softly. 

“Yeah, well, ain’t got no place left to go; the ex-wife took the whole damn  _ planet _ in the divorce. All I got left’s my bones.” He says, taking a sip from a flask. I sigh. 

“And that wonderful, happy personality.” I mumble. Leo scoffs. 

“Everyone else is too fricking depressed; figured I’d lighten the mood.” We simultaneously burst into laughter for a few seconds before Leo offers the flask to the guy. He takes it. 

“Jim Kirk.” He introduces before he takes a sip. 

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.” Leo replies, accepting the flask back. Jim nods. 

“And this is?” He asks awkwardly, gesturing to me. I smile and reach across Leo to shake his hand. 

“Rowena Scott.” 

And thus began a slightly strange, but all around enjoyable, friendship between the three of us. 

 


	2. From Dating to Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones can sing, and Rowena is duly impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I HEARD THIS SONG ON THE RADIO AND WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> TO BE HONEST, I KINDA FEEL LIKE I WENT ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT HOPE YOU ALL LIKE REGARDLESS! IT ALSO GOES WITHOUT SAYING THAT I DO NOT OWN 'HARD TO LOVE' BY LEE BRICE. I DO REALLY LIKE THE SONG, THOUGH. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT MCCOY STRIKES ME AS A COUNTRY MUSIC KINDA GUY. JUST SAYING. 
> 
> P.S: Italics in the beginning part are the song lyrics.
> 
> GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!
> 
> ~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER

It was a semester til our graduation from the Academy and we are loving it- -even Leo, though he acts like he hates it. Somehow, Jim, Leo, and I all got the same dorm. We all chipped in to pay for it (Jim didn't have a lot to add, sadly) and it suited us, strangely enough, after we'd established routines and rules.

For instance, tonight was date night for Bones (Jim started it!) and I. Jim had taken little convincing, but we were firm.

Now, I was unlocking the door and stepping inside our dorm, to find music playing over our speaker system. Usually, that meant Jim was in. But that wasn't the case, so...why was there music playing?

I must admit, it was a lovely, simple guitar tune. Suddenly, I am being pulled into a swaying wedding dance. I grin up at Bones and open my mouth to say something as we sway, but then he sings! Let me say this; my man can  _sing_!

" _I am insensitive. I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that I need_." I roll my eyes as we continue swaying, a little faster than normal, but it was enjoyable regardless. " _Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust. Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me_." I frown as he spins me. He's acting kinda weird...he doesn't serenade me at all.

"Bones, you don't have a disloyal bone in your body." I protest. He just kisses my forehead and continues singing.

" _I'm hard to love, hard to love. No, I don't make it easy. I'm hard to love, hard to love, and you say that you need me. Well, I don't deserve it, but I love that you love me, girl_." I suddenly laugh as he dips me and I kiss him soundly.

"I've never found it hard to love you, Leonard. Where's this coming from?" I ask. He sighs as we stand and sway again.

"Just been thinking a lot lately, and...it's made me realize some things." He then continues singing. " _I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball, crashing into your heart like I do._ " I scoff.

"Now that's- -" He puts a gentle finger to my mouth, singing like nothing interrupted him. I note that his hands are strong, insisting I stay, but they tremble slightly as if afraid to hold me too close.

" _You're like a Sunday morning; full of grace and full of Jesus, and I wish that I could be more like you._ "

"Now, hold on!" I protest. This was glorifying me, setting me on a pedestal, and I didn't want that. He merely keeps singing.

" _I'm hard to love, hard to love, no, I don't make it easy. I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood. I'm hard to love, hard to love, and you say that you need me._ "

"I  _do_!" I assure him. I didn't really like where this was going. "Bones, really, this- -" Once more, he cuts me off.

" _Girl, you've given me a million second chances, and I don't ever want to take you for granted!_ "

"You don't!" I protest, drawing away in confusion. "This is starting to scare me." I add, hand on Bones' shoulder. "What's wrong?" The song plays on, and I notice Bones has tears in his eyes. Knowing Bones, it meant something big was going on with him. He never cries.

"I just...this is the anniversary of...Johanna." He mumbles. I pale. Why hadn't I remembered?!

"Bones, I should've remembered! I am so sorry!" I squeak, hands over my mouth. Bones is suddenly peeling my hands back and kissing me.

"Darlin', I didn't draw attention to it on purpose." He then sighs. "But then I heard this song, and it hit me; I've been such an insensitive jerk!" I blink.

"Leonard, what are you talking about?"

"I know your brother and his wife were sent to Delta Vega, haven't been heard from since." My stomach drops. How could he know about that?

"Leo, how'd- -"

"Yer dad told me when we went to that graduation party for your cousin." I groan.

"I don't really like to broadcast that…" I mumble. Bones takes my hand.

"Your Pa didn't go into detail." He replies. I sigh. It was a bit of an obvious request for information, and I knew I couldn't avoid talking about it forever. May as well get it over with.

"Well, my brother is a truly gifted engineer. Really, he is. And Eavan was born to be a nurse. Or a doctor. Whichever. Then Monty started working on a theory about subspace travel, convinced that Starfleet was not using beaming to its full potential. His equation didn't work, though, when they tested it on Admiral Archer's prized beagle." Leonard grimaces.

"Yeah, that would get them a big ol' slap on the wrist. I am so sorry, Winnie." I sigh.

"Nothing I can do about it, really." I shrug. "All I can do is sit here missing them." He draws me to him and I squeeze him tightly.

"Darlin', I feel certain you'll see them again. Delta Vega's comm systems are just extremely unreliable because of the weather there." I sniffle.

"Yeah, and apparently it also means no one can go get them, either. Really, though, I know those jerks are just letting my siblings rot there for a beagle!" I then sigh, deflating. "The worst part is that I have no connections into the Admiralty, except Captain Pike, and he hasn't had any luck getting to talk to them. And that means I can't talk to the higher-ups, which means I'll not be seeing those two for a long time." I then force myself to pull it together and get this date back on less depressing topics. "I really appreciate this. Thank you." I tell him genuinely and hug him tightly. He smiles, but doesn't resist. I then pull him in for a kiss to show him just what he meant to me. Eventually, though neither of us could tell you how long it was, we had to break apart. I see then that he has taken something out of his pocket. He just takes my hand, slipping on a braided band and medium sized facet-cut emerald with another quick kiss. I blink.

"Oh, Bones, it's...it's amazing! I love it!" I squeak. This was beyond anything I could dream of! He'd finally proposed! I knew why he was reluctant, but it grew harder to remember when almost three years had gone by and still not even a hint of marriage talks.

Now...we were engaged!

"...You're not mad?" He asks. I wave aside his worried look.

"Hun, how could I be mad?! This is amazing!" I retort happily, eyeing the ring. "We could head down to the court tomorrow and sign the licenses, have a party later?" I ask. Bones laughs.

"Sure. Don't want another huge wedding, anyway." I blink. Right. This wasn't Bones' first wedding.

=#=#=#=#=

It's been confirmed; James Tiberius Kirk is the world's biggest drama queen.

"But... _why_?" He moans for the twentieth time. "Why  _not_  go the whole nine yards with this thing?!" I scrub my face with my hands.

"For the  _twentieth_  time, Jim, because it's what Leonard and I  _want_. Isn't that enough?" He crosses his arms, pouting.

"Not without an explanation, it's not."

"Too bad." Comes the voice of my savior, Leonard McCoy, arm already around my waist. "It's  _our_  wedding and it's what's happening. You and both our parents are the witnesses." Jim groans.

"Well, can I at least give a speech or something?"

Bones exhales slowly. "...Fine. We'll go out to eat afterwards as a celebration." He concedes. "But you  _must_  be sober." Jim laughs.

"Can do!"

"Jim, we're serious! Our parents are coming!" I press. He claps my shoulder.

"Relax, Winnie. I'll be on my best behaviour. Scout's honor." I scoff.

"You never were a Scout!" I retort. He shrugs.

"Whatever."

=#=#=#=#=

It was  _finally_  the big day. The sun was shining, it was a half-day to celebrate some alien holiday or something, and I was getting married! What could go wrong?

Enter Jim Kirk. "I'm taking the test again." I halt mid-stride.

" _What_?!" I growl. "Come  _on_ , Jim!" I protest, resuming my pace after him. He was smiling and turning to admire a pair of female cadets.

"Hel-lo, ladies." He greets flirtatiously. Bones halts him with a hand gripping Jim's upper arm, spinning his friend around with a glare.

"Jim, seriously?!" He growls. "We're getting married!" He growls. "We've got better things to do the morning after the wedding than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time!" Jim wriggles his eyebrows.

"You mean better things to do  _to each other_." I flush and smack him upside the head.

"That's  _entirely_  beside the point!" I snap. "We're getting married and need a break from your shenanigans for a day or two!" Jim shrugs.

"At least I'm going to the celebration sober." I roll my eyes up then close them.

"Jim...that's  _so_  not a justification."

"Listen, guys," Jim says in that stubborn, 'I can do what I want and no one can stop me' voice, "doesn't it bother you that no one's passed the test?" I scoff.

"No. It's the entire  _point_  of the test to begin with!" I reply.

"JIm, it's the Kobayashi Maru!" Bones adds waspishly. " _No one_  passes the test, and  _no one_  goes back for seconds, let alone  _thirds_!" I grimace. Now the Kobayashi Maru was just more enticing for Jim. Sure enough, Jim just slaps Leo's shoulder.

"I gotta study." I frown, but Leo beats me to voicing our synced thoughts.

"Study, my ass."

=#=#=#=#=

I smooth down the cadet uniform I was still wearing for the millionth time while we were waiting to be seen by the judge.

"Winnie, calm down." Bones says soothingly, hand on my thigh. I nod. "It's only signing documents and reciting the usual wedding vows. Easy." I smile.

"I love you so much." I tell him, wrapping my arm around his and holding his hand. He leans his head against mine and chuckles.

"I love you, too, Rowena." I then smile as a thought occurs to me.

"You gotta admit; Rowena McCoy has a better ring to it than Rowena Scott." He laughs.

"That it does."

"Leonard McCoy and Rowena Scott?" Came the voice of the judge. We stand.

"Here." Leonard calls. The judge nods.

"I'm Judge Howard O'Bryan. I understand you two wish to get married?" I nod.

"Yessir." He smiles.

"Good. Everyone's gathered in the room already, so if you'll just follow me, we'll get started."

=#=#=#=#=

"So...now what?" I ask timidly when we arrive back at the dorm. Bones just takes my hand.

"Now...I show you what you mean to me." I blush deeper than scarlet and follow his lead, heart hammering as we enter the bedroom. Leo then takes his shirt off as I fumble with the buttons on mine. "Here. Let me." Bones whispers and I flush, but let him. From there, it's all a pleasantly warm and loving blur until I fall asleep at some point.

=#=#=#=#=

The next morning, I wake to a lonely bed and the smell of bacon and coffee. I smile and sit up, wincing when I discovered that I was incredibly sore in a specific area. I force myself to work through it, not regretting it at all. In fact, I embrace it, because it was the most amazing experience I've ever felt. Ever. Coming into the kitchen/main area, I grin when I find my husband making eggs and humming to himself. It's the song we danced to when he proposed, 'Hard to Love'. I start singing along and the way he jumps made the walk out here well worth it. I laugh and sit at the table as he recovers.

"I wasn't expecting you up so soon." He muses, smirking. I smirk back.

"I'm resilient."

"I know." He replies, kissing my forehead. "So...I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but since you came to me, I'll get to eat with you." He says with a grin, setting a plate down in front of me. I beam at him and draw him in for a kiss.

"I love you, Dr. McCoy."

"I love you more, Dr.. McCoy." He replies. He then sighs and steps back to sit in the seat next to me, where his own plate waited. "Now, unfortunately, thanks to that bone-headed best friend of ours, we gotta eat quick and report to the simulation." I roll my eyes.

"Ah, yes. The Kobayashi Maru. How delightful." I drawl, then smile at Bones' amused look before we dig in.

=#=#=#=#=

"I did it!" JIm cheers afterwards, smirking cockily. I roll my eyes.

"Jim, you and I both know cheating doesn't count as beating the test." I retort, deadpanning at him.

"Yes, it does. I completed the mission."

"By altering the source code!" I snap. "Jim, that is  _so_  wrong! You're going to get in so much trouble!" I warn severely, poking his chest. Jim just slaps my shoulder.

"Take it easy. You're just crabby cus I interrupted your love-making." I blush, but stalk furiously after him.

"James Tiberius Kirk, so help me, I'm gonna  _kill_  you!" I screech, Bones taking off after me as I race toward my best friend to wring that arrogant, cocky neck.

=#=#=#=#=

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council that you violated the Ethical Code of Conduct pursuit to Regulation 17.3 of the Starfleet Code." I give Jim a 'told you so' look when he glances our way as he came to stand behind a podium before the Council. "Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" Admiral Barnett asks. Jim takes only a second to think of something, smug little turd.

"Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." He replies. Adm. Barnett nods to a gentleman from the row of grey uniforms along the stairs. "Step forward, please." As the man obeys, I note the Vulcan ears. Of  _course_  a Vulcan was the one that figured it out.

"This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru for the last four years." I gulp. Jim was in deep now. Barnett motions Spock to speak. "Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock reports

"Your point being?" I face-palm. _Jim, you idiot._

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The Admiral replies before Spock can. Jim looks momentarily lost for words, then licks his lips.

"Let me ask you something" he gives a little scoff, "I think we all know the answer to; the test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" I roll my eyes. He'd have to do better than that, by far. "You programmed it to be unwinnable."

Spock nods. "You're argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." He points out. Jim smirks and nods.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Spock almost scowls.

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson." He replies evenly, eyes only slightly narrowed.

"Please, enlighten me." Jim snarks, smiling, but I can tell he wants nothing more than to punch Spock's lights out.

"You, of all people, should know Cadet Kirk; a Captain cannot cheat death." I gasp in shock. That was a low blow, Commander Spock! Murmurs and whispers ring around the room as Jim's jaws sets angrily and he bows his head, swallowing hard.

"I, of all people?" He asks. I pinch the bridge of my nose; that was the  _wrong_  thing to say, Jim.

Spock nods. "Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel shortly before being killed in action, did he not?" Jim's eyes are the only thing that betrays his emotions. Grief, outrage, anger...guilt. Not that he displays them outwardly.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." He snaps.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." Spock retorts.

"Enlighten me again." Jim growls through gritted teeth.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and to maintain control of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain." I grimace. Poor Jim, being reminded of his father and being lambasted by an unfeeling Vulcan. Ouch.

Before Jim can think of a reply, an ensign walks in and delivers a PADD to the head councilman. The ensign is dismissed and the PADD read.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Lorentian System, I hereby order all Cadets to report to Hangar 1 immediately."

" _What_?" I breath. "No way…"

"Dismissed." Admiral Barnett orders and I stand automatically.

Crap. I go with Bones to stand by Jim, and we watch Spock disappear in the crowd.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asks. Bones frowns.

"I don't know, but I like him." I sigh.

"He used a cheap tactic on Kirk, being up his dad like that. I almost went down there to give him a piece of my mind." I retort, then deflate. "Come on. We gotta report to Hangar 1."


	3. From Cadets to Smugglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Rowena are given their assignments...and it means leaving Jim behind.   
> Luckily, there's a way to get Kirk aboard the Enterprise with them, even if it is bending the rules a little.

“McCoy- -uh...both of you- -U.S.S Enterprise.” The commander assigning us to our ships orders, frowning to make sure he’d read that right before continuing down the list. I grin at Bones. He smirks back. I take his hand and chuckle excitedly. This is amazing! I can only hope this is over quickly, so Bones and I can get to our honeymoon. 

“He didn’t read my name.” Kirk mumbles. I roll my eyes.

“Jim, you  _ just  _ got out of a hearing to discuss you cheating on the Kobayashi Maru and you’re wondering why you aren’t picked for the mission?” I mumble, arms crossed, even as Kirk strides over to the commander, Bones and I right behind him. 

“Commander, sir, you didn’t call my name.” He asks, not replying to me. I roll my eyes again. “Kirk, James T?” He presses. The commander taps a few keys and turns to him, and I swear there’s a smirk on his face. 

“Kirk, you’re on Academic Suspension, which means you’re grounded until the Academy Board rules otherwise.” I sigh. That  _ sucks _ . 

“We’ll be back before you know it.” I mumble, not knowing what else to say. 

“Yeah, and the Board’ll rule in your favor...most likely.” Bones adds then takes my hand, sighing. “Look, Jim, we gotta go.” I clap my friend’s shoulder. I can tell the happy, nonchalant set to his shoulders was absolutely fake and that jealousy and hurt were center-stage. Hurt that he was left behind (and probably left over from Spock’s biting remarks about the taboo of Kirk’s past) and jealousy at us going and him staying (not that I blame him). 

“Yeah, yeah. You go, be safe.” He says, shaking Bones’ hand and hugging me. “Have fun, too, you guys. Screw each other for me, okay?” I grimace. 

“You’re almost 25, Kirk. That’s  _ so _ gross. See yah soon.” I smirk nonetheless and side-hug Leonard as we turn and walk away, my heart sinking further with each step we took away from our friend. It takes all of ten steps for us to halt, Leonard to remove himself from my embrace, sigh, roll his eyes and turn around. 

“Dammit!” He groans under his breath. I chuckle. 

“That didn’t take long.” I muse. He doesn’t reply, hooking his hand around Jim’s arm. 

“Come with me.” He whispers, already leading Jim away. Jim looks pleasantly surprised, but willing to roll with it. 

“Bones, where are we going?” Jim asks. I come to Jim’s other side and grab his other arm.

“Shh! Just follow our lead!” I hiss. 

“Kinda hard not to when your- -Ow!” Jim barks when Bones pinches his shoulder hard. 

“Shh!” We enter the side medical supply closet and close the door. 

“What are you doing?!” Jim presses. 

“I’m doing you a favor. Couldn’t just leave you there, looking all pathetic. Take a seat.” Bones replies, grabbing a- -oh, wow, he’s  _ ticked _ at Jim! Melvaran Mud Flea vaccine? Ouch. “I’m giving you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran Mud Fleas.” He explains, injecting it without another word. 

“ _ Ow _ ! What _ for _ ?” Jim asks, grimacing when the hypospray does it’s work. 

“To give you the symptoms.” Jim continues to grimace. 

“What are you talking about?” JIm snaps, rolling his neck. I swear Leonard has a smug look on his face as he puts the hypospray and the antidotes in a travel pack he slings over his shoulder. 

“You’re going to start losing vision in your left eye.” Jim starts to reel a little on the cot, blinking. 

“Yeah, I already have.” 

“Oh, and you’re gonna get a really bad headache and a flop sweat.” Jim grimaces (probably due to the sudden migraine) as we pull him up, supporting him with our shoulders. 

“You’re welcome.” I chirp.” Jim groans. 

“You call this a favor?” He grumbles. 

“Yeah. You owe me one.” Leonard replies as we drag him out. 

=#=#=#=#=

“Kirk, James T.” The commander at the door of the shuttle reads. “He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise.” 

“Medical Code states that the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of the attending physician, which is me, with Doctor McCoy here assisting me.” The man frowns. “So we’re taking Mr. Kirk aboard, or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without two of its senior medical officers?” The man deflates as Kirk starts panting. 

“As you were.” He says. My husband merely scoffs. 

“As  _ you _ were.” He snaps. We then stumble onto the  _ Gillian _ , the shuttle taking us to the  _ Enterprise _ . I sit just behind Leonard, where I could watch both my boys and enjoy the view all at once. Kirk is indeed sweating, panting and generally looking very miserable.

“I might throw up on you. Either of you.” He growls. I laugh at the flip of positions from when we first met Jim. 

“It’s not even a five minute flight, Jim. You’re fine.” 

“Jim, Winnie, look at this.” Bones interjects. “Jim, look!” He presses.

“What?” Jim snaps as we lean over and I gasp. “Whoa…”

“Oh, my fricking- -that’s  _ amazing _ !” I squeak excitedly. How else could one describe the docking station just up ahead? 

“Wow…” Kirk breathes, still looking quite sick, but also as awestruck as we were. The shuttle then makes a series of maneuvers to dock with the  _ Enterprise _ and we disembark, Kirk looking worse and worse by the second, so Leonard and I drag him through the crowds toward medbay. 

“We need to get you changed.” McCoy tells Jim.

“And give you the antidote.” I add. 

“I don’t feel right.” Jim complains. “I feel like I’m leaking.” I nod. 

“That’s the flop sweat. We’ll take care of that.” It’s then that I notice Spock in the distance. Bones does, too. 

“ _ Hell _ !” He curses. “It’s that pointy-eared bastard.” He explains, taking the long way around the very large piece of equipment (should know what it’s called, but I don’t. Turbolift, maybe?) in the center of the entrance area. Then we pause, parking our best friend behind a terminal as I grab an undershirt and uniform pants. Jim puts them on without question and we continue. By the time we get into the turbolift, I hear Pike’s voice on the intercom, telling all decks to prepare for our departure. The turbolift then stops and we get off. 

“Where are we?” Jim asks. 

“Medbay.” I reply. “And it is a  _ beauty _ !” I chirp, gazing around at all the advanced medicinal equipment and nearly drooling. 

“This isn’t worth it.” JIm moans as we drag him toward a cot. 

“You’ll thank us later. Just hang on.” I reply, rolling my eyes. 

“Besides,” Leo continues, “a little suffering is good for the soul.” Leo then sees a nurse pass by and smiles. 

“Hi. How are yah?” He greets. 

“No flirting til we’ve got you recovered.” I order sternly. 

“Now come here.” Leo barks, sitting our friend on a cot. 

“My mouth is itchy.” Jim complains. “Is that normal?” I nod. 

“Yep.”

“Those symptoms won’t last long.” Bones promises. “We’re gonna give you a mild sedative.” He explains. Jim grimaces. 

“I wish I didn’t know you two.” He groans. 

“Then you’d still be stuck on Earth rather than here on the Enterprise. Now hold still.” I retort as Leo grabs the sedative. 

“Exactly. Don’t be such an infant.” Leo admonishes, sticking Jim with the sedative. Jim cries out in pain for a second. 

“How long is it supposed to…” His eyes then roll up and he collapses. I scoff. 

“Unbelieveable.” Leonard mumbles. I chuckle. 

“Yep. Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get dressed for duty.” 

=#=#=#=#=

Once we’re dressed, checked in and our inter-flight tasks completed, about half an hour or more later, I was handed a data PADD to give to Captain Pike. 

“Dr. McCoy, please keep an eye on our patient. I need to give the Captain this PADD.” I call. Leonard waves me on as he completes his own tasks. I try not to skip up to the turbolift in elation that I was on the  _ Enterprise _ , the  _ best _ ship in the fleet! And with my  _ husband _ , at that! I get my grin back to professional levels as the lift stops. I exit and present the PADD to my father-in-law.

“Captain. Good to see you.” 

“Likewise, Winnie.” He greets. “I mean, Doctor McCoy.” He corrects, smiling. I grin back. 

“Here’s the report from Medbay. All is well and we’re ready for new patients if necessary.”

“Thank you. Please report back to Medbay and await further instructions.” I nod. 

“Yessir.” I reply and take the lift back to Medbay. Jim’s still out cold, but at least the sweat’s stopped. “Hey there.” I greet Bones, side-hugging him. He grins, but ends the hug. 

“You know no one here knows we’re married, right?” I roll my eyes. 

“They’ll figure it out. My new last name is kind of a dead giveaway...unless you think I could pass as your sister.” He scoffs. My auburn hair and neon green eyes were a  _ dead _ giveaway that I was not related to Leonard at all.

“Good point.” From there, it’s pretty boring, with no patients to treat and all tasks completed. “Hey, wanna grab a bite?” I ask nonchalantly nearly twenty minutes of boredom later. “We got plenty of time before we arrive at Vulcan.” Bones nods. 

“I’ll grab us some grub if you watch the dead man on the cot.” He teases. I nod, grinning. 

“Will do! Thanks, Doctor.” I reply and McCoy leaves. I sigh happily and go to review some emergency procedures and familiarizing myself with the ship’s layout. Within ten minutes, Bones was back with a plate of shrimp and grits for him and chicken tenders and wrinkle-cut fries for me. He knew, after a few years’ practice, just what I really liked and what I’d rather not eat. 

“Thanks, B- -doctor.” I thank him and dig in, moaning in pleasure at the taste of the still warm food. “Dang, this is good.” I mumble, mouth full. He nods, returning a smile. 

“Dear God.” A nurse teases from nearby. “The infamous Dr. McCoy, smiling?” I roll my eyes. 

“Yeah, he can smile.” Leo scowls. 

“Only for certain people.” He adds. The nurse sniffs and walks away. I sigh. 

“That didn’t take long.” I muse sourly, taking another bite of chicken. We quickly wrapped up the meal and returned the utensils and platters to the mess hall and returned to check on Jim, finding him still out. Scoffing at the powerlessness Jim had against sedatives (and storing that mental note away for future reference and amusement), we go about our duties and tune out a few murmurs here and there. 

Then, the ship-wide broadcast channel opens and a young russian boy appears on the vidscreens all around medbay. 

“ _ May I have your attention, please? _ ” He begins politely. “ _ At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone; what appeared to be a lightning storm in space. _ ” I frown. 

“Huh?” Something about that rang through my head like warning bells, familiar and chilling. But I couldn’t remember what  _ exactly _ was so unsettling. Leo frowns. 

“Lightning storm? In space?” Leo asks, coming automatically to stand beside me with his arm around my hips. I shrug. 

“Dunno.”

“ _ Soon after, Starfleet received a distress call from the Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. _ ” The kid’s russian accent, while adorable, only made it that much harder to process what he was saying.

“Now I’m  _ really _ confused.” I groan. 

“ _ Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan and to assist in ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Sank you for your time. _ ” I shake my head. 

“What’d you- -” Before I can finish, Jim suddenly sits bolt upright, panting heavily. 

“Lightning storm!” He cries, fear and horror in his bright blue eyes. Bones glances over. 

“Jim, you’re awake.” He muses. “How d’you feel?” I am more focused, however, on the sheer panic-stricken look on Jim’s face as he groans under the headache and other symptoms. “Good  _ God _ , man.” Bones cries, looking at the- -

“Whoa!” I squeak. “I don’t- -that’s not good!” Jim then frowns. 

“What?” 

“Your hands!” I retort. The squeak of terror JIm gives off makes this whole escapade worth it as Jim brings his hands up in plain view. 

“What the  _ hell _ is this?!” He demands. Bones begins running over to the cabinet of medicine and draws out the antidote. 

“A reaction to the vaccine!  _ Dammit _ !” He growls, more at himself than Jim. “Nurse Chapel, I need 50 CCs of Cortisol.” 

“Yessir.” She replies, handing him the hypospray. I then turn to see Jim pulling up the inter-ship broadcast that Russian kid sent out, fingers almost too fat for the screen. 

“Jim, sit  _ down _ !” I bark. He shakes his head.

“No!” I grab his arm, but he resists.

“Hold still! We need to- -hey!” I protest as Jim pulls away from me to grab Bones’ face. 

“We need to stop the ship.” He says. 

“What?!” I snap. “Why?!” 

“No time, we gotta go!” Jim cries as he takes off running. 

“Ah, frick!” I curse. “Jim, we  _ gotta _ keep your heart rate low! Stop running!” I order, but Jim ignores me. 

“Jim, she’s not kidding! We  _ need _ to keep your heart rate down!” Bones adds. Finally, our runaway patient stops at a computer station. 

“Computer, locate crewmember Uhura!” He orders. 

“You know, I haven’t seen a reaction this bad since medical school.” Bones muses worriedly. 

“I kn- -Jim, stop running!” I scream as Jim takes off yet again. 

“We’re flying into a trap!” He calls back. 

“What?!” I snap. How in the  _ hell _ could that boy know just from that broadcast?! He just keeps running, however, so I have no choice but to chase after him. 

“Dammit, Jim,  _ stay still _ !” Bones orders angrily, jabbing Jim with the hypospray. 

“ _ Agh _ !” Jim cries. “Stoppit!” He orders. 

“It’s to stop the reaction.” I explain. “Now, stop running-  _ -Jim _ !” He runs about twenty feet and stops, tapping a pretty African-American woman’s shoulder, presumably this Uhura person he had the computer locate. 

“Uhura!” He calls to get her attention. “Uhura- -

“Kirk, what are you doing here?” She asks as she stands up.

“The transmission from the Klingon prison planet.” Jim says, avoiding her question. “What exactly- -”

“Oh, my God!” She squeaks. “What’s wrong with your hands?!”

“Reaction.” I explain as Leonard comes up behind Jim, scanning him to see which antidote to give him. 

“It’s- -look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack?” Jim presses. Uhura frowns. 

“What?” 

“And wath teh ship Womulan?” Jim asks, voice slurry and not clear all of a sudden. 

“Frick!” I curse, knowing what it means. 

“Was the ship  _ what _ ?” Uhura asks. 

“Whath happening to my mouth?” Jim asks. Bones looks up from the results of the scan. 

“You’ve got numb tongue?” He asks rhetorically. 

“Numb tongue?” Jim parrots. Bones nods. 

“I can fix that.” He then sets the med kit down to get the injection ready. 

“Was the ship what?” Uhura asks again. 

“Womulan.” Jim repeats. 

“What?” Uhura asks, grimacing in annoyance. “I…” 

“Womulan!” Jim repeats again urgently. 

“Romulan?” She finally guesses. Jim nods.”Yes?” 

“Yeth!” Jim repeats. 

“Yes!” Uhura assures him, just as Bones injects the antidote into him. 

“Agh! Dammit!” He then takes off again. 

“Kirk, you need to stop!” I protest on deaf ears as we (yet again) take off after him. 

“What’s going on?” Uhura asks. 

“JIm thinks we’re flying into a trap or something- -I don’t know; I don’t think he’s thinking straight.” I briefly explain as we run after Kirk.

“Jim, come back!” Bones calls. 

“Kirk!” Uhura calls, just as Jim enters the bridge. No,  _ no _ ,  **_no_ ** ! So much for smuggling him aboard. Couldn’t even last two hours without him drawing attention to himself. 

As Bones said earlier…’unbelievable’.


	4. From Smuggler to Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCoys try to explain Kirk's Presence to Captain Pike, Kirk insists there is danger and it turns out Kirk was right.

“Captain Pike, sir!” Jim calls. “Captain pike, we  _ have _ to stop the ship!” Pike stands. 

“Kirk? How the  _ hell _ did you get on board the Enterprise?!” He asks, glaring at me for an explanation. 

“He was having a bad reaction to something. We determined he’d be best treated on the Enterprise.” I explain. 

“Sir, this man’s experiencing a  _ severe _ reaction to a vaccine.” Bones clarifies further.

“Bones, Win,  _ please- _ -” Jim protests. 

“He’s completely delusional and I take full responsibility.” Bones interjects, completely ignoring Jim and moving to grab Jim’s arm and drag him back to Medbay. 

“Vulcan is  _ not _ experiencing a natural disaster!” Jim blurts out angrily after the pair cut over each other trying to talk at once. I feel my stomach drop. We did  _ not _ need this right now.

“Jim, shut  _ up _ !” I hiss. He shakes his head. 

“It’s being attacked by Romulans.” Jim continues. 

“Romulans?” Pike parrots, scoffing. “Cadet Kirk, I think you’ve had enough attention for one day. McCoy, you and your wife take Kirk back to Medbay. We’ll have words later.” We nod, even amidst the few murmurs circling the bridge.

“Aye, Captain.” Bones says, taking a hold of Jim as I do the same from the other side. Jim looks panic-stricken and desperate and it nearly makes me want to hear him out, if it weren’t for the humiliating scene he’d just caused, dragging us along with him. He wriggles out of our grip and we let him go, both curious as to where our friend was going with this.

“Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today, that lightning storm in space- -”

“ _ Kirk _ !” Pike snaps, angry and exasperated. 

“Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain.” Spock points out, coming forward. 

“He wasn’t til he started reacting to something and we decided to take him onboard for treatment.” I explain. Spock frowns. Then, as Spock continues talking, Jim starts protesting and it’s all an unintelligible mess til Spock threatens to forcibly remove Kirk from the Bridge. 

“ _ Try it _ !” Kirk growls angrily. “This Cadet is trying to save the Bridge!”

“By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?” Spock replies incredulously. JIm nods resolutely, never giving Spock an inch before looking Pike in the eyes. 

“It’s not a rescue mission. Listen to me; it’s an  _ attack _ .” He insists.

“Based on what  _ facts _ ?” Spock snaps in the closest thing to anger I’ve ever heard heard in such a monotone voice. Jim glares at Spock while Leo and I look on curiously. If Jim was  _ this _ insistent, we needed to hear him out, or he’d go insane.

“...That same anomaly- -a lightning storm in space- -that we saw today? It also occurred on the day of my birth, right before a Romulan ship attacked the  _ U.S.S Kelvin _ .” He then looks at Pike and takes a gentler tone. “You know that, sir; I read your dissertation.” I then feel my stomach drop down further. Why had it taken me  _ so _ long to realize?! Remembrance Day was a  _ big _ deal at the Academy. “That ship, which had ‘formidable and advanced weaponry’, was never seen or heard from again. The  _ Kelvin _ attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon Warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir. And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one  _ massive _ ship.” Pike frowns disbelievingly, but with a hint of curiosity. 

“And you know of this attack  _ how _ ?” He demands. In response, Jim looks at Uhura. She pales a little, but stands tall. 

“Sir, I received and translated the message myself. Kirk’s report is accurate.” She affirms. 

“We’re warping into a trap, sir.” Kirk warns. “The Romulans are waiting for us, I  _ promise _ you that.” Pike looks at Spock for a second opinion. 

“...The Cadet’s logic is sound.” He reluctantly admits. “And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion.” He adds. Pike frowns in thought, knowing as well as anyone that we were running out of time to prepare ourselves if Kirk was right. 

And I must admit; it all makes sense. Even if I wanted it  _ not _ to.

“Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan.” The Communications Officer Pike addressed frowns. 

“Sir, I’m not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan.” He reports. I roll my eyes. Then  _ why _ was he in charge of  _ Communications _ ? Pike takes it in stride, however, stepping forward. 

“What about you?” He asks Uhura. ”Can you speak Romulan, Cadet..?” 

“Uhura.” She introduces, nodding. “All three dialects, sir.” Pike nods. 

“Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant.” He orders. She nods and the Officer moves.

“Yessir.” She replies, taking the man’s seat and beginning to work.

“Hannity, hail the  _ U.S.S Truman _ .” Pike orders. The woman in question tried, then frowns. 

“All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact.” I pale. Oh,  _ no _ . Kirk was right. This  _ was _ a trap. 

“Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area.” Uhura adds, making my gut wrench itself a new one in growing tension and anticipation.

“It’s because they’re being attacked.” Jim points out. 

“Or destroyed, God forbid.” I muse absently. Pike returns to the Captain’s Chair. 

“Shields up. Red Alert.” He orders. It’s done in moments and now all that’s left is to arrive and see what’s happening. 

“Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds.” The helmsman announces. I absently take Bones’ hand, squeezing it and praying there was a chance Kirk was wrong as the countdown nears zero, then…

“ _ Ah _ !” I scream, seeing nothing but the debris field of a destroyed ship before us as we come out of warp. 

“Emergency evasive!” Pike orders. 

“On it, sir!” The helmsman replies. All is chaos on the bridge as we try to avoid- -too late! We scrape against the dish of what had been the  _ Truman _ . I swallow. All those people...dead. We then have to duck under half the saucer of another ship and I cringe as I hear and feel us scrape it. 

“Yer about to break my hand.” Bones mumbles in my ear suddenly as the ship lurches to avoid further damage. I force the hand to relax, but don’t let go.

“Sorry.” It’s then that I notice the  _ huge _ ship before us. There’s  _ no _ other word for that thing! Everyone’s eyes go wide in terror at the sight. 

I swallow thickly and pray we make it out alive. However, Spock’s next words make that seem unlikely.

“Captain, they’re locking torpedoes.” Bones and I exchange worried and horrified glances. 

“Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields!” Pike orders. Within seconds, however, the torpedoes hit us and the entire ship reels from the impact. “Sulu, status report!” Pike barks. 

“Shields at 32%!” The helmsman replies. “Their weapons are powerful, sir! We can’t take another hit like that!” I lick my lips, looking over at the screen with the precise locations of the impacts. My eyes snap wide. 

“Bones, Medbay was hit! Deck 6!” 

“Dear God!” Bones cries, all but a squeak of fright.

“Get me Starfleet Command!” Is Pike’s next order. 

“Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere.” Spock reports. “Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities.” 

So we’re sitting ducks, basically.  _ Amazing _ . 

“All power to forward shields.” Pike replies. “Prepare to fire all weapons.” However, just as we’re about to fire, Uhura pipes up. 

“Captain, we’re being hailed.” I blink. From firing torpedoes at us to hailing us? This makes  _ no _ sense! Regardless, a Romulan appears on the screen, head cocked in arrogant knowledge of the fact that he had us at his mercy. 

“ _ Hello _ .” He greets, as if this were perfectly normal. Pike frowns as the entire Bridge held its breath. 

“I’m Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?” He demands. 

“ _ Hi, Christopher. I’m Nero. _ ” The Romulan replies in blatant disrespect and disregard for the authority my father-in-law held. 

“You’ve declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I’ll agree to hold a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location.” The offer is fair and I can’t help but admire my father-in-law a little more than I already did. Unfortunately, Nero seems to dislike that statement.

“ _ I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart _ .”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” I grumble under my breath. 

“ _ As does your Vulcan crewmember. _ ” Nero continues. I blink.  _ Huh _ ?! “ _ Isn’t that right, Spock _ ?” 

“What the  _ frick _ ?!” I curse, frowning. I  _ really _ didn’t like this… Spock comes forward, frowning, as well. 

“Pardon me; I do not believe that you and I are acquainted.” Nero nods. 

“ _ No, we’re not. Not  _ yet.” Nero replies. 

“‘Not  _ yet _ ’?!” I retort, thoroughly confused. 

“ _ Spock, there’s something I would like you to see _ .” Nero remarks casually, like they were old friends. Then seems to drop the conversation with Spock and refocuses on Pike. “ _ Captain Pike, you’re transporters have been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the _ Narada  _ for negotiations _ .  _ That is all _ .” The screen goes back to a window and every eye is on Pike, who’s frowning in a way I know to mean he’s gonna do it. 

“Don’t even think about it, Captain.” I preemptively disagree. He merely stands. 

“Rowena, you heard him; I have no choice.” I glare at him, but Jim opens his mouth first.

“He’ll kill you. You know that.” ‘Just like he killed the captain of the  _ Kelvin _ before George Kirk took command’ is an underlying statement no one speaks aloud, but everyone thinks. 

“You’re survival  _ is _ unlikely.” Spock points out. Given what happened to the  _ Kelvin  _ and this fleet...yeah. Pike’s  _ screwed _ if he goes to the  _ Narada _ . 

“Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over there is a mistake.” Jim presses, desperate to get through to him. 

“I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy.” Spock adds. 

“I understand that.” Pike retorts before turning to the Bridge at large. “I need officers who have training in advanced hand-to-hand combat.” He announces. The helmsman- -Sulu, wasn’t it?- -raises his hand. 

“I have training, sir.” Pike nods. 

“Come with me.” Pike gestures to Kirk. “Kirk, you, too. You’re not supposed to be here, anyway.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Kirk replies. 

“Mr. Chekov, you have the conn.” Is the last thing Pike says before leaving the Bridge. I leave, as well. 

“Captain, I request permission to go, as well.” 

“No. I need you with Leonard in Medbay, tending to the wounded and helping out as much as you can to get Medbay up and running again. I have a feeling we’ll need it.” I open my mouth to protest. 

“Captain, I- -” 

“That’s an  _ order _ , Dr. McCoy.” He presses. I grit my teeth. 

“...Yessir.” I acquiesce, dragging my feet back to the Bridge. “The Captain’s gonna get himself  _ killed _ !” I hiss when I’m alone, then sigh in defeat and re-enter the Bridge. “Bones, we’re ordered to report back to Medbay and start tending to the wounded.” He nods. 

“Let’s go.” On the way, I can’t help but divert my path to eavesdrop on the conversation between Pike and the away team, as well as Spock. 

“Mr. Spock, I’m leaving you in command of the  _ Enterprise _ .” Pike was saying. Figures. “Once we have transporter capability and communications back up, you’ll contact Starfleet and report what the  _ hell’s _ going on here.” 

“Come on. We gotta head to Medbay.” Bones says, looking at the group with the same fear and worry I was, Kirk in particular. 

“Y-yeah. Be there in a second.” I reply and Bones rolls his eyes, sighs, but pats my shoulder before leaving.

The away team arrives at the turbolift and it opens. “And, if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Lorentian system.” He then turns to Kirk. “Kirk, I’m promoting you to First Officer.” I blink. Oh, dear  _ God _ ! Those two will  _ kill _ each other! 

“ _ What _ ?” Kirk asks incredulously, beating me to it. 

“Captain? Please, I apologize; the complexities of human pranks escape me.” Spock adds, confused. Pike smirks a little.

“It’s not a prank, Spock. And I’m not Captain.  _ You _ are. Let’s go.”

“Sir, after we take out that drill, what happens to you?” Kirk asks worriedly, entering the turbolift.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to come get me.” Pike retorts. “Careful with the ship, Spock. She’s brand new.” I then sigh heavily, and walk off to Medbay with a sinking feeling something would go horribly wrong.

When I get there, everything is sparking and in shambles, with a good deal of smoke to further make everything chaotic. As I begin trying to help out, Spock’s voice comes from one of the few consoles remaining intact, asking for Dr. Puri, the previous Chief Medical Officer. Bones and I exchange a glance. We’d been compiling a list of confirmed dead.

Dr. Puri was one of the first few found. 

“It’s McCoy.” Bones replies after a second. “Dr. Puri was on Deck 6. He’s dead.” 

“ _ Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer, and your wife as Assistant Chief Medical Officer _ .” Spock retorts. I nod grimly. I’d been only one position below Bones, so...yeah. Promotion.  _ Great _ .

“Yeah, tell us something we  _ don’t _ know!” McCoy growls before we leave to continue lending a hand. 

“Dear  _ God _ , this is a  _ nightmare _ !” I grumble, helping a man up and discovering that his leg had been severed completely off. Gulping down bile, I grab a tourniquet and synch it tightly. The man groans and grabs my shoulder as I apply disinfectant. 

“H-how bad i-is it, Doc?” He asks. Apparently, he hadn’t looked yet. 

“Uh...you’ll live.” I reply, prepping a sedative. He’d have to get a prosthetic, but yes. He’d live. “Here’s a sedative. You’ll wake up feeling better, I promise.” I feel horrible as I put the man to sleep and move on. With so many injuries, there was no rhyme or reason to anything anymore. Just get it treated and move to the next one, over and over. 

I then help drag ventilators into the room to clear out the smoke and recycle the air. It was getting too congested in here. Once the smoke is gone and backup generators are operating, everything seems a bit more normal, even if the emergency lights are the only illumination. I then pull up the away team’s progress and see that they’ve landed and are combatting the Romulans that are operating the drill down at the base. The two enemies are soon destroyed with Kirk and- -wait...where’s the red shirted guy? Orsong? Olson? Whatever. Where’d he go? I pull up previous footage.

Oh. The engineer pulled his chute too late.  _ Idiot _ ! Soon, the drill is inoperative and both transporters and communications are restored. 

“‘Bout time.” Bones grumbles, looking over my shoulder. 

“Now, to get Captain Pike back.” I mumble. Then an alert pops up onscreen. My eyes snap wide. “ _ What _ ?!” I scream. If this is right...there is a black hole being formed  _ inside _ Vulcan,  _ consuming _ the planet! Vulcan was  _ dying _ ! 

“How is that  _ possible _ ?!” Bones breaths beside me, terrified and horror-struck at the readings. It was expanding rapidly.  _ Too _ rapidly to do anything about it, if there was anything  _ to _ do about a black hole. 

“I have  _ no _ idea.” Then, Spock’s signal appears on the planet, moving quickly to some cave-like structure and entering it, returning with about five more people within minutes. They were soon being transported, then...one suddenly dropped as huge portions of the surrounding landscape collapsed. A female, just like that...gone. 

Dead. 

Within seconds, the planet implodes, vanishing as instantly as that woman. I can’t help a sob, nor can I help clinging to Bones for dear life as my emotions get the better of me and I let it all out. 

All those people...Vulcans who’d done nothing... _ gone _ . I just witnessed a  _ mass _ genocide!


	5. From Doctor to Mutineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense when Spock orders the Enterprise to withdraw to the Lorentian system. Rowena faces a tough decision as Kirk protests.

"They'll want us to prepare for the survivors." Leonard whispers, still holding me. I nod, wiping my eyes and taking a breath to compose myself.

"Y-yeah. They will. Thanks." He smiles and squeezes my shoulder comfortingly, nodding.

"Anytime, darlin'." He replies. I swallow and move alongside him to get Medbay as ready as we can with the damage it took.

"What do I even say to them?" I whisper, the thought suddenly occurring to me. These were Vulcans, yes, but...their planet was  _gone_. How do you  _not_  feel something like that? How do you even address the tragedy and enormity of what just happened with someone that doesn't feel minimal emotion, if any at all? Bones hugs me to him without question. "Just be a calm, collected professional, and I think they'll appreciate it." I sigh.

"How can  _anyone_  be calm and collected about this?" I retort.

"These are Vulcans, sweetheart." He replies. "Just fake it well enough and they won't be able to tell the difference." It was as solid advice as could be given in this messed up situation.

"Yeah…" I then frown. ' _As does your Vulcan crewmember. Isn't that right, Spock?'_ Nero had said. What had that meant? "I'm gonna pull up files and see what we're getting into." I mumble as an excuse, even as I begin pulling up Spock's profile. Under species, he was listed as a Human/Vulcan hybrid. My eyes widen. Oh, Spock...what must he be feeling? Surely, he'd be the most affected by this, out of all the survivors...wouldn't he? I swallow. Poor guy...I then pull up the specs for the last transport. It started as Spock, four Vulcans...and one human. Realization lands a sickening blow to my stomach. Spock had not only lost his planet, his entire  _species_ , but his  _mother_ , as well. I can't even imagine what's going through his head right now.

Within a few minutes, spent reading over his father's profile, they arrive, weary, dusty, and overall seeming nearly shell-shocked.  _Nearly_. Being Vulcans, it didn't quite seem to fully appear on their faces, and I wonder if they feel more than those faces imply internally. Regardless, I swallow, grab a tricorder, and get to work. I pick a random Vulcan and begin scanning. "I'm so sorry about Vulcan." I mumble without thinking, unsure of what else to say. The female Vulcan sighs.

"A typical human response, apologizing for a deed you did not do, though it is...appreciated, I believe you humans would say." I nod and begin sonically cleaning her face and applying disinfectant to a few minor cuts on her temple. That done, I perform a final scan and set the tricorder down.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I am satisfied with this treatment, Doctor." I nod and move on. I then spot Jim, looking...hollow and lost, eyes blankly staring at the floor. I walk over.

"Hey." I mumble. He sniffs and forces a small smirk.

"Hey, Winnie." He greets. I begin scanning him. "I'm fine, really." I roll my eyes.

"Tell that to your knuckles." I retort, grabbing disinfectant and bandages. Jim scoffs.

"I've had worse." I sigh.

"I'm sure, but as Assistant Chief Medical Officer, I'm required to treat you all." I retort, making a gesture around the room. Jim sighs.

"Fine." I then continue wrapping his knuckles. That done, I move on to my next patient, over and over, treating another few Vulcans and crewmembers before everyone's been taken care of and released. It's then I can finally let the tears out again. This was all so horrible, so  _pointless_.  _Why_  did Nero do this? That's the biggest mystery I see.  _Nothing_  about that Romulan makes sense. He destroys an entire fleet, but then switches to making demands when w _e_ \- -or, more specifically, Spock- -showed up. He'd then taken the Captain hostage and sucked Vulcan into a black hole for no apparent reason other than he  _could_. I force myself to pull it together as someone wanders aimlessly in, head down and looking quite dejected. It's a second later I realize that 1) he probably doesn't even know where he is and 2) he's sobbing, shoulders shaking and hiccups heart-rending to listen to. Instantly, I move toward him.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nods, looking around and realizing where he was.

"Y-yes, Doctor." He mumbles. It's the Russian kid from the broadcast, I realize. "I'm...I'm sowwy for zeh disterbance." I shake my head.

"Not at all. Here, sit down for a sec. You look ready to drop." I coax gently. He collapses and suddenly he's sobbing again. Forgetting protocol, forgetting everything, I hug him. "It's alright, kid." I mumble. "We all feel the same way." He shakes his head.

"N-no, zat's not it!" he cries, grabbing fistfuls of my dress. "I...I lost her!" I frown.

"What?"

"Zeh woman on Wulcan." He mumbles, drawing away and wiping at his eyes, though more tears continued to flow, making the effort pointless. "I...I was transporting zem, and I...couldn't save her...it's my fault she's gone." I gulp, my heart panging in several emotions at once for the poor boy.

"That's not true. You did everything you could." He shakes his head.

"No, no! Listen to me!" He cries, standing, running distraught hands through his hair. "I was in charge of zey transporters! I- -"

"Couldn't predict the way the landscape changed. No one could have asked more of you than you did." I interject. He sighs, sitting dejectedly back on the biobed.

"I still feel responsible." I nod.

"That's perfectly normal and natural, but it's  _not_  your fault." I retort. "Hey, what's your name, kid?" I ask suddenly, realizing I didn't know it yet.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreivich." He replies, hopping off the biobed and and extending his hand. I chuckle and shake it.

"Assistant Chief Medical Officer McCoy." He seems a little taken aback. "It's a new position. The previous CMO was killed when the torpedoes hit, and my husband and I were the next two slots on the list, so we got bumped up." I explain and he nods.

"I suppose we have new duties now." He mumbles. I nod.

"Precisely. This is a..unique situation." I reply, clapping his shoulder. "We gotta make the best of it, okay?" He nods.

"Zank you, ma'am." He replies over his shoulder as he leaves. I smile, happy I could help ease that poor boy's burden. The intercom then chirps.

" _Bridge to Medbay._ " Comes Uhura's voice.

"ACMO McCoy here." I reply.

" _Commander Spock has requested all senior personnel to the Bridge to plan our next move_." She explains. I nod, sighing.

"Be right there." I reply.

=#=#=#=#=

By the time I get there, everyone's already in conference and Pavel retakes his seat.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed to Earth?" Spock asks, pacing the Bridge. Uhura sighs.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." She replies, sounding helpless and unsure of what to do. I notice Bones off to the side, hand on his chin, frowning in thought. I move to his side and he nods in greeting.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock replies, coming to face the control board where Sulu and Pavel sit. I have to reign in a chuckle at Jim lounging in the Captain's chair, though no one seems to care about it.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Jim points out. I nod.

"Makes sense. He didn't hesitate to destroy an entire fleet just for trying to interfere with his...plans for Vulcan." I mumble, my voice dropping significantly in volume at the end of that sentence and I curse myself for my stupidity. Spock doesn't seem to acknowledge my statement, however and he glances at Jim.

"Out of the chair." He orders, sounding almost like a parent with a naughty child.

"If zat is true," Pavel replies, bringing us back to the matter at hand as Jim exits the chair, "why didn't zey Narada simply destroy us?" I hum.

"..." It's Sulu who pipes up next.

"Why w _ould_  they?" He muses bitterly with a scoff. "Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat." I frown.

"No, I don't think so. He was in the process of destroying us when he changed his mind. Something about the  _Enterprise_  made him cease fire." I point out. Spock nods.

"As Nero indicated, I was a person of interest to him. That is, perhaps, why this ship was spared. Moreover, he said he wanted me to see something." We all know what, bt Spock then says it aloud. "The destruction of my home planet."

"How the  _hell_  did they do that, by the way?" Bones asks the Bridge at large, frowning in confusion. I nod.

"How could they have just created a black hole from nothing?" I add. Jim tilts his head, licking his lips as he thinks.

"I noticed they dropped something into the hole they drilled. That's probably the trigger to create the black hole." He muses. I hum.

"That's probably it, but w _hat_  did they drop?" Spock thinks for a second, though my question was mainly rhetorical.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer." I roll my eyes.

"Too bad we don't have a manual handy." I grumble. Spock chooses to ignore my comment, turning to face us.

"Such technology could, theoretically, be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time." It takes a second longer than I comfortable admitting for me to understand what he was talking about.

"Wait…" I mumble, the wheels still turning. "You're saying…" Bones gives up trying to reason it out.

"Dammit, man! I'm a  _doctor_ , not a physicist!" He snaps testily.

"Time travel." I explain. Leo frowns.

"Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?!"

"That's impossible!" I add, but have to admit...it could explain some things. A  _lot_  of things, actually.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains- -however improbable- -must be the truth." Spock retorts. I scoff.

"...I give up." I mumble.

"How poetic." Bones grumbles sarcastically.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asks. I frown.

"That's a good point." I muse. What  _does_ Nero want with my father-in-law?

"As captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Sulu replies. I swallow.

"Oh." I choke out. There's  _no_  way Captain Pike would willingly give those details away, and there's no knowing what the Romulans are willing to do to him to get them.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back." Jim announces, coming forward. Spock disagrees.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way." He replies. I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't mean we can't think of  _something_!" I retort hotly. "This is the  _Captain_  we're talking about!" I add, furious at what Spock was implying.

"I am aware of his rank aboard this ship, Doctor McCoy," Spock replies, "but a rescue attempt with such odds would be illogical." My eye twitches.

"I will  _not_  abandon him!" I bark.

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake zem." Pavel points out unhelpfully. I spin to glare at him, though I wasn't angry at him specifically.

"So? Let's get after him as fast as possible! We could- -"

"Assign engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" Jim interjects.

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks- -"

"Okay! Alright!  _Alright_!" Jim cuts him off waspishly.

"- -and damage to the subspace communications, without which we cannot contact Starfleet." Spock continues.

"There's got to be  _something_!" I snap. "We can't just- -"

"Dr. McCoy, Cadet Kirk, I believe your relations to the Captain are clouding your judgement." Spock interjects calmly, stepping forward with the barest of frowns on his face. I glare daggers at him as I stomp forward.

"My relation to the Captain is  _not_  the issue here! The issue is you refusing to even consider- -"

"As I stated earlier, a rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Illogical, maybe, but it's also a direct order." I reply. Spock tilts his head.

"When was this alleged order given?" He asks. I cross my arms.

"Right as Captain Pike was entering the turbolift." I retort. "Kirk asked him what would happen to him once the drill was down. Pike answered 'guess you'll have to come get me'."

"That was a suggestion. He also ordered us to fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Lorentian system."

"If all else fails!" I growl. "This is  _not_  all else failing! You haven't even  _tried_  anything!"

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet." He returns, in an almost heated tone. "To balance the terms of the next engagement."

"There won't  _be_  a next engagement!" Kirk growls before I can. "By the time we've 'gathered', it'll be too late!" He takes a breath. "But you say he's from the future, knows what's gonna happen?" Kirk asks. Spock nods, though the question was rhetorical. "Then the  _logical_  thing is to be unpredictable."

"You're assuming Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold." Spock replies. "The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the  _U.S.S Kelvin_ , culminating the in events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." I frown, processing that statement bit by bit.

"An alternate reality." Uhura mumbles, as if unable to believe her ears, stepping forward. My eyes widen. Whoa…

"Precisely." Spock affirms, and Jim rolls his eyes as the half-Vulcan steps over to the control console again. So far, Spock was winning this argument, much as I hate to admit it. Much as I want to hate him and his pointy-eared logic, I just can't. He has a lot of good points. "Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted...our destinies have changed." He adds. I swallow, unable to help but wonder just what the implications of that would be. If Nero hadn't shown up...what would have happened? How drastically would things change? "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3." He says, seating himself in the Captain's chair.

"So that's it?" I growl. "You're sacrificing the Captain just cus you can't veer from your precious logic?!" I can't help it. I can't believe Spock would just give up like this. Half-Vulcan or not, it's heartless. Cold.

"Spock, don't do that." Jim adds as we both come forward to face him. "Running back to the fleet for a-a-a  _confab_  is a  _massive_  waste of time!" He argues, glaring at Spock.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike himself." Spock retorts. I can't help stomping my foot in outrage.

"If all else fails!" I reply. " _That's_  what he said! And until we  _try_ something, we're technically disobeying!"

"That is incorrect, and I believe you need to take the requisite time to collect yourself so you can approach this more clearly." Spock replies evenly.

"That is  _not_ \- -"

"Spock, you are the Captain here!" Jim interjects hotly. "You have to make- -"

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr Kirk." Spock replies.

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target!"

"That is correct, and precisely why I am instructing the two of you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I will not let us go backwards, away from the problem!"

"Jim, he's the Captain!" Bones interjects. Jim's getting redder and redder in fury and I can feel my own face heating up, as well.

"He's not seeing reason, Leonard!" I growl. "He's turning tail and running away, instead of hunting Nero down!"

"Security, escort these two out." Spock instructs. I get even angrier, if that were possible.

" _What_?!" I growl. "Are you kidding me?!"

"If you resist further, you will be sent off this ship." Spock replies, in the closest thing to anger I have heard yet. The gravity of what he was saying sinks in and nearly crushes my resolve. I couldn't let my entire career be sent sideways after barely beginning just because of one incident.

But I also can't let Spock run away and let Captain Pike die. Tense seconds eek by as I decide what to do.


	6. From Mutineers to Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Jim face the icy dangers of Delta Vega and make an interesting acquaintance.

“Spock, _please_.” I protest in a gentler tone, hoping that by doing so, I’d get more of a response. “I get it, why you’re running. I do, but...he’s the _Captain_ , and a good man. You can’t just abandon him.” I say, even as the officers take hold of my arms. I wrench them free. “Fine.” I growl. “If you’re so hell-bent on going to the Laurentian system, so be it, but I will not stand by while you let him die!”

“Rowena, stop!” Leonard barks, mystified and a little hurt by my behavior and it’s implications.

“I’m sorry, Leonard.” I whisper, suddenly feeling remorse for what was about to happen, but I know that I would hate myself forever if I rolled over and let this slide. We then get free of the guards and try to subdue them.

“Enough, you two!” Bones protests, striding forward, but- -faster than any of us thought possible- -Spock was grabbing Jim’s neck. Jim then exhales and collapses.

“ _Jim_!” I scream, barely catching him in time. I’d heard of the nerve-pinch, but actually seeing it was something else.

“Get them off this ship.” Spock orders. The officers grab him and I have to let them take him as another officer wrenches me up on my feet, hands strong around my arm.

“Where are you gonna send us?” I growl.

“The nearest Class M planet.” Spock retorts.

“Delta Vega, sir.” The Science Officer nearby reports. My eyes snap wide. That was were Monty and Eavan were! I am then escorted off the bridge and down to the escape pod bay. Bones is right behind me.

“What are you doing?!” He hisses. I sigh and spin to face him.

“I’m backing Jim up and doing the right thing.” I reply softly. “Listen, Regulations state that you gotta give the person or persons being removed a fighting chance on whatever planet you sent them to.” I explain as I grab two duffel bags, “...And, as I’m now a mutineer, can you get those supplies? And...maybe sneak in a few extra sandwiches for my brother?” I then grab a communicator and slip it into my boot. He’s back in under five minutes, and the stony expression is unreadable and unbearable as I stand there, chewing my lip as my emotions boiled over. Finally, he stops and stands with his back to me, which only makes this worse. “Leonard, please understand why I couldn’t just stand by and let this happen.” I plead suddenly, grabbing his arm and making him look at me, knowing I hurt him, knowing he’s furious with me and Jim, but unable to do anything about this now. “I didn’t do it to hurt you, but if I backed down, if I bit my tongue and rolled over, I’d hate myself forever. I’d never be able to forgive myself.” Leonard groans, running his hands through his hair.

“I promise I understand, darlin’, I really do, but...I guess I’m just mad at myself, really. If I’d just had a little more of a spine…” He trails off and I notice he had tears in his eyes. I sigh in realization. This was about more than just the current issue we’re facing, isn’t it? I reach up and wipe away the tears before caressing his cheek gently, swallowing down a lump in my throat.

“Well, as long as you’re here, you can try to get through to Spock, and if you can’t...tell my Aunt-in-Law, Siobhan, when you get to Earth. Her and Captain Pike’ll make Admiral Marcus listen to her and get a shuttle sent here to pick us up.”

“That’s hoping I make it long enough to see you again.” Bones grumbles pessimistically. I then lick my lips and place a loving, tender kiss to his lips.

“How else is a girl to survive but hope?” I retort, trying to get one last smile from my husband before we were separated. He gives me the tiniest watery smirk. I sigh. “I really am sorry this means we have to be separated, Leonard. But…” Bones draws me to him, kissing me again.

“I get it. I’ll try to survive as long as I can, but...no promises.” I nod, biting my lip.

“Ditto.”

“Can you, maybe, just tell me that prayer again, before you go?” I look at him in slight shock. He only asked that on danger nights spent avoiding a bottle or...on the anniversary of the biggest tragedy in his life; Johanna.

“The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lay down in green pastures and beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me on the Path of Righteousness. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me.” I recite, meaning every word.

“I can never remember those words, in order, the way you can.” Bones mumbles into my hair as he holds me tightly to him, afraid to let go.

“You can read the PADD on my bedside table; it’s got the whole Bible on it.” I muse and he nods. We then just hold each other for about half a minute, then the security officers arrive and lay Jim in a pod, tossing the into the pods and motioning me into one.

“C’mon, Doc.” One says empathetically, and I nod, reluctantly drawing away and stepping closer.

“Okay.” I swallow and duck into the pod, buckling in and sighing heavily, choking back tears as the door slides down and seals closed. Leonard steps forward, hands on the window, eyes brimming with tears. I force a smile, breathing on the glas and quickly drawing a heart. “I love you.” I tell him, though he can’t hear me. A security officer puts a hand on my husband’s shoulder, tells him to move aside for the launch and he reluctantly does. I finally let the tears flow as the pod slams out of the its tube.

I was officially in exile.

=#=#=#=#=

Hitting the surface knocked me out, and I came to about two hours later, with a pounding headache and an icy, numb feeling all over.  
The cycle of alert klaxons playing in this tight space was not helping either.

“Agh, shut up!” I scream, almost stabbing through the onboard computer, shutting those fricking klaxons off. Then, I just lay back, close my eyes (ignoring the repeated message not to leave the pod and await assistance), and pray God would guide me. I knew he’d done this for a reason. I just hoped part of that reason was to reunite with my twin brother. After about ten minutes, I decide to go ahead and get changed before exiting the pod and looking around for Jim. it’s harder than one thinks, getting changed inside an escape pod, with an emerging migraine to boot, but I finally unclasped the lid and hauled myself out of there. Grabbing my bag, I sling it over my shoulder and somehow manage to clamber up the cliff my slamming into the planet’s surface created. Once there, I blew into my hands to try and warm them as I scanned the area for Jim. Finally, the idiot climbs up, seeming to appear out of the ground, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder again as he reaches the top. “Shoulda changed in the pod, Jim.” I call, chuckling as he shivers. Admittedly, I’m about to start shivering myself, but I, at least, was warmer than he is. Jim whirls and pales.

“Winnie? Ah, man, Bones’ gonna kill me.” He groans. I shrug.

“We talked. He’s more mad that he’s not here with us, actually, and understands why we’re here, why we acted out. Now get dressed. We got 14 kilometers to cover before dark.” That’s when it gets really cold. Out of respect I turn and sit on the edge of my pod’s cliff, watching as the cold bloomed frost over everything inside before finally getting into the mechanics and shutting the pod down.

“What do you mean, ‘14 kilometers to cover’?” Kirk asks. I roll my eyes, dig through my bag, and retrieve my communicator.

“There’s an outpost 14 km to the northwest. Pay attention.” I reply, pulling up the location and waiting for him to finish getting changed.

“Oh, yeah. I think the pod said something about that.” He muses, and I hear a zipper. “Alright. Let’s get going.”

=#=#=#=#=

“Listen, Win.” Jim says suddenly half an hour and almost one and a half kms later. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” I shake my head, squinting through the snowstorm we were trudging through.

“You didn’t drag me into anything, Jimbo.” I reply. “I could’ve stopped protesting at any point. Don’t worry about it.” For some reason, I had a feeling something unexpected, but ultimately helpful, was about to happen. Jim then frowns.

“Wait…” He then grabs his communicator and begins a new recording. “Stardate 2254.42...or 4, uh, 4- -whatever.” He mumbles, “Acting Captain Spock has marooned me and Assistant Chief Medical Officer McCoy on Delta Vega in what I believe to be a violation of Security Protocol 49.09, regarding the treatment of prisoners aboard a starship.” My eyes widen. Why hadn’t I thought of that? Then, over the wind, we hear something roar and come closer. We turn and scan the area, initially finding nothing. Then, we spot a large, furry thing coming right at us. I grab Kirk’s forearm.

“We gotta go!” I scream over it’s roar as we take off, screaming in horror as we sprint for our lives. Then, just as we think we’re toast, something bursts from the ground and snaps up the thing chasing us. “There’s always a bigger fish.” I grumble, picking myself and yanking Jim and we take off again. The newcomer takes off after us and we sprint as fast as we can, when suddenly the ground drops off beneath us and we tumble down a cliff onto a frozen lake-thing. I’m immensely grateful the water is frozen solid as we scramble to our feet. I then notice a cave and make my way over as the monster gets to its feet.“Jim, come on!” I scream and he’s suddenly beside me, screaming in terror. We duck into the cave, pursued closely as the thing forces its way into the cave. “What does it take to- -Jim!” I cry as the monster’s tongue lashes around Jim’s ankle.

I grab his wrists and yank him toward me and for a moment, we’re playing a sick game of tug-of-war with my friend. Then, out of nowhere, a man in a coat holding a torch appears and waves the flame in the creature’s face, making it release Jim (who promptly flew back into me and we ended up in a slightly awkward position on the ground) and we get untangled as the man makes sure the creature truly leaves before turning. We lay there, feeling exhausted and panting, as the man slowly turns around. The man is Vulcan, about as old as the ones on the Enterprise, and he looks at us with...recognition? Relief? Confusion? Emotions are so much harder to read on a Vulcan than a human, and I frown. There was something...almost familiar about this guy...but I’d never seen him before.

“James T Kirk.” He muses out loud and I am lost for words in shock. How the heck did this guy know Jim?

“Excuse me?” Jim asks and I sit up, rocking back on my heels, still too tired just yet to stand.

“How did you find me?” The Vulcan asks. JIm and I finally force ourselves to stand.

“Sir, you two, uh, you two don’t know each other.” I reply awkwardly, unsure how else to put that.

“Yeah, so how do you know my name?” Jim adds. The Vulcan sighs.

“I have been, and always shall be, your friend.” He replies, like that should be a hint Jim would get immediately, seeming a little sad when the man in question only gives him a blank, weirded out look.

“Yeah, uh, I, ah, I don’t know you.” Kirk tries. The Vulcan than frowns.

“I am Spock.” He says. The shock and impossibility of that statement sink in only a second later. Jim is far less sensitive than I am and voices our internal thoughts a few seconds later.

“...B*******.”

=#=#=#=#=

Regardless of the revelation and our disbelief of it, ‘Spock’ insists we stay in the cave and lights a fire. As it was now dark and the temperature was significantly lower than livable, we had no real choice.

“It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend.” ‘Spock’ confesses, poking at the fire happily, or as happily as a Vulcan can outwardly be. “Especially after the events of today.” I sigh, both at the reminder of the genocide, and at the reference to Jim and his nonexistent friendship.

“Look, sir, we really appreciate what you have done and are currently doing for us, honest. We just...don’t know you.” I mumble, my hands outstretched over the fire. This was so awkward...stuck in a cave with a guy we’ve never seen, who claims Jim is his ‘old friend’.

“Yeah.” Jim pipes up. “If-if you were Spock, you’d know we weren’t friends.” ‘Spock’ frowns. “At all.” Jim continues. “You hate me, and at least don’t like Rowena. You marooned us here for mutiny.”

“Mutiny?” ‘Spock’ repeats, eyebrows raised in shock.

“Well, that’s how he- -you, I guess- -classified it.” I grumble. “Honestly, we were just pointing out that running away wouldn’t fix anything, nor would re-grouping at the Lorentian system.” ‘Spock’ still seems confused.

“You are not the captain?” He asks Jim, who shakes his head.

“No, no matter how badly he wants to be in the chair.” I retort, smirking, my left hand tucking my hair behind my ear. That, at least, I knew for sure. Jim’s annoyed scowl grounds me for a moment, sending me back in time to the Academy, when that look was earned by my quick response to a question Jim asked me at random on medicine at my request as a study tool. Things were so much simpler then. Back when Leo’s curiosity about my religion first started and our relationship steered ever nearer to marriage, though I didn’t know it at the time.

“I noticed your rings, madam.” ‘Spock’ muses. “To whom are you pledged?” I can’t help a laugh.

“Well, if you are Spock, than you’d know.” At his confused silence, I sigh and smile. “Alright. My name is Doctor Rowena Scott McCoy.” I reply, head tilted, still smiling. “That help at all?” I snark.

“Fascinating.” He replies. “He was not married a second time.” I frown.

“What?”

“Leonard Horatio McCoy was only bound in matrimony once. His faith in that particular expression of affection was lost when Jocelyn- -”

“Ellen.” I interject, my frown deepening. “Her name was- -is- -Ellen.” ‘Spock’ takes this in stride, frowning in thought.

“Fascinating.” He mumbles, probably more to himself than me.

“Anyway, you two, Spock is captain.” Jim remarks, drawing us back to the previous topic of conversation. “Pike was taken hostage.”

“By Nero.” ‘Spock’ (and I’m starting to see the similarities, at least) confirms, nodding. We stand there for a second before Jim finally replies.

“What do you know about him?”


	7. From Outcasts to Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Jim, and their new acquaintance make their way to a Starfleet outpost, where Rowena reunites with family.

**I’M CONTINUING TO PUT QUOTES AROUND SPOCK PRIME’S NAME, SIMPLY TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHICH VERSION OF SPOCK I’M TALKING ABOUT. AND BECAUSE ROWENA SIMPLY HASN’T FULLY ACCEPTED THAT THIS REALLY IS SPOCK. ANYWHO, YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW; REVIEWS BEFORE STORY.**

‘Spock’ seems to consider this for a moment before giving us an answer. “He is a particularly troubled Romulan.” I scoff, rolling my eyes. 

“Yer telling me.” I grumble, then ‘Spock’ stands, stepping closer to Kirk. 

“May I?” He asks, holding up his hand. I frown. I’d heard of what Vulcans can do...something about melding minds? Or was that  _ molding _ minds? 

“Whoa, whoa, hang on!” I protest, stepping forward. “No offense, but what are you doing?”

“Yeah, I’d like to know, too.” Jim adds. ‘Spock’ just keeps his hand up. 

“Our minds, one and together.” I frown. So, it was ‘meld’, not ‘mold’. Cool. ‘Spock’ touches his fingers to Jim’s face in three different points and closes his eyes. “129 years from now, a star will explode, and threaten to destroy the galaxy.” I frown as Jim’s face goes worryingly blank, his eyes glazed and fixed dead ahead without seeing anything in front of him. “That’s where I’m from, Jim. The future.” I remain silent, watching Jim closely, but as far as I could see, there were no negative effects of this experience. So far. Then, ‘Spock’ presses harder and Jim flinches, the connection growing stronger, I’m assuming. “That star went supernova, consuming everything in it’s path. I promised the Romulans that I could save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship. Using Red Matter,” I frown. What was Red Matter? Guess it hasn’t been discovered yet. I remain silent, eyes locked on Jim as ‘Spock’ continues, “I would create a black hole, which would absorb the exploding star.” My eyes widen, pieces falling into place. Red Matter must be what Jim saw the Romulans drop down into the hole they’d drilled. “I was on route when the unthinkable happened; the supernova destroyed Romulus.” I gasp. No wonder Nero wanted Spock to see Vulcan destroyed. Nero wanted Spock to feel what he felt, to know his pain. “I had little time. I had to extract the Red Matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began the return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive.”  _ And then promptly destroyed the witnesses. _ I muse inwardly.  _ The  _ Kelvin _ never stood a chance.  _ “Nero then spent the next twenty five years awaiting my arrival. But, what was years for Nero, was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole, and Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life for one reason; so that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine.” ‘Spock’s voice cracks and wavers as he explains, the memory obviously still very fresh in his head, due to the fact that he had only lost Vulcan about five- -maybe six- -hours ago. “Billions of lives lost, because of me, Jim. Because I failed.” Jim is then released and a tidal wave of expressions and emotions flicker across his face before settling on agony and grief, each vying for dominance. Jim’s panting and about to cry as he reels backwards. “Forgive me;” ‘Spock’ apologizes, “emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld.” I don’t have time to ask how ‘Spock’ knew Jim’s nickname as I am suddenly treated to a Jim Kirk bear-hug as he processes what just happened. I hug him back, letting him bury his head in my hair as he struggles to come to terms with what he was thinking and feeling, what ‘Spock’ had done to him. 

“So you  _ do _ feel?” Jim asks, reluctantly letting me go. 

“Yes.” ‘Spock’ replies. That somehow clicks something in my brain that this really  _ was _ an alternate version of the Acting Captain that marooned us here.

“Spock’s half-human.” I add. “I looked up his file while we were preparing to tend to the survivors.” Spock nods appreciatively to me and Jim swallows. 

“Going back in time, you changed all our lives.” He muses. 

“Yeah. You lost a father, I got to marry Leonard. Apparently, that didn’t happen in his timeline.” I reply, nodding to Spock to indicate who I meant. 

“Indeed. Now, Jim, Rowena, we must go.” I nod. 

“Yep. That outpost is only about ten kms away.” I affirm, moving to walk with Spock toward the exit, ready to finally (hopefully) see a familiar face- -other than Jim- -on this ice rink. 

“Wait.” Jim pleads softly. Spock and I do. 

“Where you come from...did I know my father?” Jim asks, as if afraid to hear that even in a completely different timeline, he didn’t know George Kirk. I give him a sympathetic look as Spock considers how to answer. 

“...Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet.” I crack a real smile at that. Good for Jim. “He proudly lived on to see you become Captain of the Enterprise.” I mock-groan. 

“You have  _ no _ idea how big that just made his ego.” I tease, and smile at Jim’s pretend-hurt expression. We’re smiling suddenly and Jim has a far-off look in his eyes. 

“Captain.” He breaths, as if hardly daring to believe it. My smile falters, however, when I remember that, in this completely different timeline, I have no idea who Leonard Horatio McCoy is. We’d never chatted as I served him whiskey, or if we had, neither felt a spark or connection like I had that first night. 

What had happened, that we didn’t fall for each other? What did that say- - _ no _ ! I clench my fists. I am here for Leonard  _ now _ , in  _ this _ timeline, and that’s all that matters. 

“A ship we must return you to as soon as possible.” Spock continues, as if nothing had interrupted him. We then exit the cave and re-enter the frigid air and snowstorm outside. 

=#=#=#=#=

“So…” I mumble a while later, after a long time letting the burning question simmer on the tip of my tongue. “Leonard and I don’t know the other exists in your timeline?” I ask. Spock shakes his head. 

“You two shared a few meetings, but never explored a relationship, either platonic or romantic.” I frown. 

“I wonder why.” 

“Perhaps those meetings were while he was still pledged to his first wife, and therefore, he wouldn’t want to allow himself the temptation of befriending you.” As always, Spock made sense, even if I didn’t want him to. 

“But I’m not on the Enterprise?” I ask, unable to help it. Spock again shakes his head. 

“No. You served as a doctor in one of Earth’s hospitals, unwilling to commit yourself to the potential hazards of space, but with a passion for aiding those in need.” I hum in thought as we trudge along. 

“I was initially hesitant, but Dad told me everyone was, at first, then they see the absolute wonders the universe has to offer, and then they aren’t afraid of it anymore. It worked on me and I believe it helped Leonard begin to overcome his own fears.” I reply, smiling as I remember Leonard’s attempt to both avoid going on the shuttle and then seeing anything that meant, invariably, that he was, in fact, not on solid ground anymore. 

Dear Lord, I hope I see him again! 

“Fascinating.” Spock mumbles, just as we rise over a hill and, in the distance, spot what might be a building. My tricorder affirms that we are facing it and within visible distance, so we infer that that is the outpost and we continue. Within the next two hours, we arrive and wearily enter, panting as we heave the door shut against the wind outside. I leave my hood up, wanting to make sure Monthy and Eavan were here before I let my hopes up and guard down. After a second or two, we hear some alien language and frown. That wasn’t Standard. Where were Scotty and Eavan? 

“Hello?” Kirk calls, pulling his hood down. Whatever being called initially seems shocked and drops something, then we hear footsteps approaching, spotting a small figure a second later. Once I get a visual, I wanna say the little guy was a Roylan, lifting his googles to reveal beady, cute black eyes that scan us. 

“Is anyone else here?” I ask, wagering that if this Roylan knew my siblings, he’d take us to them, and if not...he’d take us to their replacements. If there were any. The guy nods and leads us back down the hall, where- -”Eavan?!” I call, unable to help it as I yank my hood down and eagerly embrace my sister-in-law. 

“Winnie?!” She replies and we both take a step back to survey the other. “You look great!” She cheers happily. 

“And you look pregnant!” I retort playfully, taking in the maybe 7-month swell to her stomach, plainly visible through her many layers. She waves my words aside. 

“Ach, shush!” She then takes my hand. “‘Tis so good to see yah, love. Now, this here is Keenser, the only thing keeping us sane in this frozen wasteland.” She introduces. “Keenser, this is Rowena Scott.” I shake the Roylan’s hand. 

“Many thanks.” I say genuinely, eyeing Eavan with a wide smile, tucking my hair with my left hand. “This is a friend, Jim Kirk. And it’s McCoy now, actually.” Predictably, her eyes go wide. 

“He  _ finally _ proposed, then?” I nod and we engage in the time-honored female response of squealing, clasping hands, and giggling like schoolgirls discussing the quarterback. “‘Bout time!” 

“I know, right? I mean, I get why he didn’t, but still.” I then sigh, hands still in hers. “Now, where’s Monty?” She rolls her eyes. 

“Taking his third nap today.” She tells me, with a look of long-suffering bemusement. “Anywho, that’ll have to get cancelled, cus family comes before naps!” She cheers, dragging me along behind her. She then turns a corner into a control room of sorts and there’s Montgomery, slumped in a somewhat old-fashioned roller chair, scarf over his eyes and breathing deep and even. 

That is, until Eavan smacks his thigh. His breathing then hitches and he sits up grumpily.

“ _ What _ ?!” He snaps, then his eyes take us in and next second, he was swinging me around in a bear hug. “My wee sister, at last!” He cries, plopping me down and kissing my temple. “Lookin’ fine as ever, Ms. Scott.” 

“It’s Doctor McCoy now, actually.” Eavan and I muse as one. As with Eavan, Scotty’s eyes snap wide.

“WIthout talking it over with me first?” He asks mock-testily. I roll my eyes. 

“It was after you guys were reassigned. We’ve only been married about, ah, a day at this point.” Scotty’s face morphs into a sad frown.

“Evidently, I’ve missed out on a lot.” I nod. 

“We’ll catch you up later. But, for now, this is my friend, Jim Kirk, and...is there a shuttle still here?” Monty nods. 

“Aye, but- -”

“You are Montgomery Scott.” Spock suddenly muses, almost smirking. 

“How- -oh. Right.” I remember just in time; different timeline, different outcome. Perhaps Monty’s equation worked in this Spock’s timeline, and he was a hero assigned to the  _ Enterprise _ . Which begs the question- -again- -of  _ why _ I wasn’t on that ship. Generally speaking, I go where Monty goes, no questions asked. Monty looks a little confused, but nods. 

“Aye, that’s right. You know, Eavan and I have been here  _ six months _ , when we were only assigned  _ two _ . We’ve been living off protein nibs and the promise of a good meal fer all that time, and mah wife’s- -that is, she’s pregnant and needs to get a break from the cold.” He says, trying to correct himself mid-sentence under a stern glance from Eavan. I roll my eyes. Eavan could be  _ too _ independent for her own good sometimes. “Look, I know it’s no’ really your fault, but could yeh not have come a wee bit sooner?!” I nod. 

“I tried, Aunt Siobhan tried, Pike tried, but the higher-ups wouldn’t see us.” I shrug. “There was nothing we could do.” Monty sighs. 

“Great. It’s punishment, isn’t it?” He groans. “For something that was  _ clearly _ an  _ accident _ !” He growls. 

“So, you are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?” Spock asks. Monty nods, spreading his arms wide. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He cries. “How’d you think I ended up here?” He adds grumpily. “Eavan’s only here cus I dragged her along.” I smile. Knowing them, Eavan insisted and Monty was as adamant that she stay. 

“I came cus I didn’t wanna worry about yah when I could just as easily go with yah.” Eavan retorts.  _ Knew it. _

“An’ I told yeh to stay in the apartment!” Monty protests. 

“Didn’t think worrying and wearing a trough in the floor was the right way to spend the evening.” Eavan rebutts, not giving an inch, crossing her arms over her swollen mid-riff. I can’t help but smile. Oh, how I’d missed these ‘fights’ between my two favorite stubborn-headed lovebirds. It was adorable and hilarious, especially cus they’re  _ already _ about to kiss and make up. Monty scowls. 

“Regardless, it’s- -”

“Guys, back to the matter at hand, please.” Jim interjects. The pair then seem to realize just  _ how _ close they were and Eavan gives Monthy a quick kiss. 

“Well, I had a  _ little _ debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel.” Monty continues.

“Knowing you, it was a full-blown shouting match.” I chime in snarkily, smiling nearly wide enough to split my face in two. Monty mock-scowls at me.

“Anyhoo, he seemed to think the range of transporting something like a-like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles.” I nod. Still is, far as I know, but hopefully that was about to change, if we could get the equation figured out, which is what I’m assuming we- -Spock, really- -are here to do. “I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system- -which is easy, by the way- -I could do it with a lifeform. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer’s prize beagle.” I laugh. 

“So  _ that’s _ why Archer was moody for a few days. Til you got reassigned, that it.” I muse. Monty nods. 

“Told him to use a runt, tiniest of the bunch, but  _ no _ . He just  _ had _ to have the prize beagle.”

“Well, not jes’ any beagle’s worthy of making history, you know!” Monty defends himself, but has the good grace to also look sheepish before it morphs back to storytelling mode. “Smug lil’ bass-turd got the jump on us and sent away without so much as a ‘by yer leave’.” He growls. “Or a trial, fer that matter.” 

“Wait, I know that dog.” Jim points out before Monty can go on with his explanation. “What happened to it?” The color drains a little from Scotty’s face.

“I’ll let you know when it reappears.” Monty replies, looking guilty and taking a sip from a nearby mug. 

“I thought you said it was lost in subspace.” Eavan muses, brow raised.

“I don’t know.” Monty replies. “I do feel guilty about that.” He assures us as he sets the mug down. 

“What if I told you your theory was correct. That it  _ is  _ possible to beam onto a ship travelling at warp speed?” Spock asks, getting us back on our original topic. Monty frowns. 

“I think if-if that equation had been discovered, I’d have heard about it!” He replies hotly.

“And we prob’ly wouldnae be here, would we?” Eavan adds sourly. 

“The reason you haven’t heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven’t discovered it yet.” Monty and Eavan’s brains work for a second to process what Spock said. 

"Hold on just a wee minute now, lad! Yer saying we're gonna discover that equation, but yeh don't know diddly-squat about us! How the  _ frick _ do you know?!" Eavan fumed.

“Wha-I-are you from the future?” Monty adds, standing. I nod. 

“Yeah.” Jim pipes up before I can. “He is, Win and I aren’t.” He says, motioning to Spock. Eavan looks like someone spun her one too many times, but able to remain standing and Scotty just looks bewildered. 

“Well, that’s brilliant.” He cheers after a few moments.

“Insane’s more like it, love.” Eavan muses breathily. I move to support her and she looks at me appreciatively. The pair take another second to process all this. 

“Do they still have sandwiches there?” Monthy asks. 

“Hun...I feel certain they still have sandwiches in the future.” I nod. 

“It’s not future sandwiches, but these should hold you guys til we can get more food on the  _ Enterprise _ .” I muse, drawing out the box of sandwiches I’d asked Bones to get. I knew Monty liked rubens and Eavan bologna, and turns out Leo did, too. The pair gasp in elated shock and scarf down the sandwiches. 

“So, what do you need to get us all back?” Monty asks Spock around a mouthful of food.


End file.
